Who Do You Really Care About?
by TitanlinZ
Summary: Who does Robin really care about? Can he dicide? RobRae RobStarish
1. A Dream Worth Listening To

_The princess lay in front of the large Red dragon, about to get blown into smithereens. Just before the red dragon was going to do it, its attention was drawn to a knight, but the knight hade no stead. He was alone in facing the dragon. The knight took the Princesses hand in his, took out his sword, and they both stabbed and concurred the dragon, together. The dragon fell, its big head falling with a bigger thump. The princess looked at the knight, and wanted to kiss him, but he hade his mask on, she couldn't kiss him with his mask on! His strong hand slipped out of her, and before she knew it, he was gone, but before he disappeared another princess, a prettier one with a beautiful smile appeared next to his side, and they walked away._

This hade had been Ravens dream ever since the Titan's hade defeated Trigon. But last night, it hade been different. Instead of picking up the Pretty princess on his way out, he just walked right past her. The pretty princess hade looked horrified, but the princess was delighted by all means. Ravens dream confused her. A lot.

There was a load and clumsy knock at the door, and Raven idiomatically knew it was BB. "What do YOU want?" Raven replied to the knock "I don't want to hear your latest lame joke." Raven added.

"One, my jokes are NOT lame! And two, Robin told ME to tell you something."


	2. The 'Loop'

Raven quickly grabbed her cape, snapped it on and was at the door.

"What dose he need me to know?" Raven asked, even though she hade a hunch of what it could be.

"Well okay, we were all in the common room, me and Cyborg were playing video games, when Robin walks right up to Star! Star leans into kiss him, and you know how lately he's been ignoring her kisses, this time he put his hand up! Starfires face bumped right into it! Me and Cyborg looked at each other like '????????????' Robin looked kinnda embarrassed. Then Star said 'is there something wrong boyfriend Robin?' Robin made a funny face when Star said Boyfriend. Then robin got all aquward and stumbled a little ands then stuttered and then he said 'Star, I don't think we should be going out any more.' Me and Cyborg were all like WHHHHHATTTTT???? Then Star was all like 'I don't understand' and then Robin broke the news, made it as CLEAR as he possibly could! He wasn't even nice about it! He said 'Sorry Starfire, but I'm breaking up with you. Breaking up with you like, I'm not your boyfriend anymore.' Me and Cyborg were SO surprised! Then he left and Starfire ran crying to her room!" Beast Boy took a deep breath and then looked at Raven. She was quite.

"Okay I know, I know Robin dint _tell _ me to tell you this but I thought you should be in the loop." Raven raised her eyebrows at him.

Beast boy looked for a way out. "I gotta go comfort Star" he said.

"What about Robin?" Raven said sarcastically.

"I think the girl he left Star for should go talk to him Raven." Beast both replied.

"What?"

"You know what I said"

"One Robin doesn't LIKE me in that way at all, and two why would I even want talk to him"

"Raven if you dint want to hear all that gossip about Star and Robin, then you would have slammed the door in my face like you do all the time. And if I was gossiping about Bumble bee and Cyborg you would have shut me out, but I'm talking about ROBIN so you care so obviously your going to go talk to him!"

"Go away Beast Boy." That's all Raven said before letting the door slide shut.


	3. Last Time

After Raven was sure Beast boy was long gone, she slide her door open and stepped out into the hall. She HATER proving Beast boy right, but she really did want to talk with Robin. She walked around the Tower, trying to fell his aura. When she passed Starfires room, she felt Starfire. When she passed Beast boy's room, she felt Beast boy. When she passed Cyborg's room, she felt, Cyborg. But when she passed Robin's room, nothing. Raven even pressed herself up agenst the door, but still, nothing. She walked to the common room, training room, kitchen, evidence room, even to Terra's room, but Robin was no where.

Raven decided to meditate for a while to calm down this wired miscture of worry, announce, and strangely, happiness.

As she climbed the tall stair way to the roof, she caught a whiff of Robin's strong aura. She climbed a few more steps, and the felling got stronger. Raven climbed the remaining steps and opened the door soundlessly. Robin was leaning agenst a 3 foot bar used for training, across the roof. Raven walked across the roof to stand next to him.

"Why did you do it?" She asked after a while of standing there.

"Why else?" he replied.

"Don't ask me to explain the male mind." Raven answered.

Robin dint even snort.

"I left because I wasn't happy." Robin replied blankly. This caught Raven by surprise. "At once I felt the spark. Then it grew smaller and smaller until…poof. I just saw us as friends."

"She's very upset. Did you have to be so mean about it?"

"Raven, do you want to know something?"

"Sure"

"You know the saying 'Take one for the team'? Well, not this time. I'm sick of it. I have taken 53 too many for the time. This has made me completely unhappy. I decided to break up with Starfire, because it would make ME happy. Not someone else. Is that so bad?" Robin asked.

Raven looked away.

"Your not…..COMPLETLY unhappy are you?" Raven asked. Robin sensed something of a sob in her voice.

"No." Robin said "I'm not completely unhappy. Life just isn't what I thought it would be."

"So…what?"  
"What?"

"What now?"

"I'm leaving"


	4. A Shocker

"W-WHAT?" Raven stuttered/screamed

Robin looked sadly out to the ocean.

"I mean, you cant be serious!"

Still nothing

"How could you leave? Everything's going so well, we, we-"Raven cut off, because the look on Robins face.

"We what?" He asked, with a hint of water in his voice.

"We…were just starting to…" Raven paused trying to find the right words.

"Get the right fell around each other?" Robin prompted.

Raven responded by looking at him.

"I'm sorry Rae." He whispered.

"Don't go!" She commanded childishly. Robin was slightly amused (and surprised) at how Raven was acting.

"Don't GO!" She insisted again. Robin turned his gaze to the town again.

"Robin"

"Yes?"

"Don't…go"

"Why?"

"Because we need you"

Robin shook his head. Raven teared up.

"Raven?" Robin asked so surprised at the sound of tears.

He gathered her up in his arms.

"Stop" He whispered

"I…I never thought you'd be the first to leave"

Robin quickly caught himself. He let Raven go. She stumbled and almost fell.

"You cant change my mind" With that, he left Afraid to get involved.


	5. Too many 'Ya's'

Robin busied himself around his room, trying to pack and get out of there before Raven told everyone in jump city. He was almost done when there was a knock on his door. Robin jumped so high, he was surprised he dint hit the ceiling. Robin quickly hide the evidence and jumped to the door. It slide open with ease.

"Ya?" he said. Robin knew he sounded WAY too guilty.

"Hey man!" It was Cyborg. Oh no. Robin thought, He could always tell when he was lying, and it was just like Raven to play towards his disadvantages.

"Uhhhh ummm Hi!" 'Oh come on!' Robin thought, 'I wasn't even trying!'

"Is everything…okay?" Cyborg asked. Robin realized that Cyborg dint know his plan to leave

"Ya…..What do you want?" Robin said, with the knowledge he could come out on top if he played it cool.

"Well, I was wondering if you would want to play some B ball."

"No thanks"

"Why?"

"I've got…work to do" Robin played out his normal excuse for getting out of things he dint want to do.

"Oh…Right!" Cyborg said raising an eyebrow.

"Ya I do" Robin shot back, perfectly aware that he was using the word 'ya' to much.

"I've got a question."

"What would that be?"

"What the hell did you do to Raven?"

The felt the color drain from Robins face.

"I- nothing!" I blew it. Robin thought

"Come on man! You know you cant lie to me." Robin cursed him a million times in his mind; he hated it when people knew his weaknesses.

"What did you do?" Cyborg asked again this time with no hint of playfulness in his voice.

"Cyborg." Robin made a decision, the truth was the way to go, it wasn't smart, but he decided it was necessary.

"I have made a decision." Robin started choosing his words carefully. "I have no business here any longer."

"What do you mean?" Cyborg said cautiously.

"I'm leaving Cyborg."

"W-What?" The same reaction Raven hade.

"I thought I hade made it pretty clear." Robin said raising his eyebrows.

"How coul-"

Robin shut the door in his face. He really dint need him right now.

He threw a few last things in my bag, and got ready to leave.


	6. A Big Blue Button

Raven transported herself to the security room. She pressed the big blue button. An alarm sounded through the tower as all exits were closed. She felt so childish. So very childish. But…she couldn't just let him GO. That would be stupid. She…she LOVED him. It sounded wired…but…

Robin freaked out. It took him a good 30 seconds before he could figure out what was going on. Robin cursed and load. Those stupid titans. Could they not accept his decision? Although it was hardly his decision. Robin stormed through the halls, bag and all. He ran into Cyborg soon enough. Robin vented on Cyborg because he really needed to vent.

"WHAT?" Robin yelled "WHAT IS _THIS?_"

"Huh?"

"IM LEAVING CANT YOU JUST TAKE IT?" He cried "TURNING ON THE SUCURITY SYSTEMS NOT GOING TO STOP ME"

Starfire and Beast Boy soon appeared

"What?" Starfire said

"Leaving" Beast Boy mimicked

"Raven" Robin spat as his mask narrowed. He flipped around and walked away felling Beast Boys and Starfire confused looks and Cyborgs look of a thousand daggers; on his back. He needed to find a way out.


	7. It Was Just Another One For The Team

She dint know how much it killed me. She was making this so much harder. If only she knew. I dint want to leave. It was the last thing I wanted to do. And after she told me how she felt, after Beast Boy told me everything, after Starfire finally lost her patience with her food prosiser and after Cyborg finally felt like it was a good thing that he was a Cyborg, Leaving was the LAST thing on my mind. But then I got that call. And I knew all the things I hade learned last year, was coming to the test. I'm afraid. And that is the last thing I want to ADMITE. But I am. Barb knows it, Raven knows it, and I know he knows it. But it's my responsibility, no matter how much…

Leaving was the last thing I wanted to do.


	8. Sorrow, hurt, guilt, fear, stress, angry

Robin shot across the halls. He made it to the Security room in record time. The door slid open a little slow for Robin.

"Raven" Robin said without even seeing if she was really in there.

Raven jumped.

"R-Robin" She stammered.

"Get out of my way" Robin said hard.

"NO" Raven yelled

Robin was slightly taken aback, but he kept focus.

"Raven, move."

"NO! I WON'T LET YOU GO!"

"Raven." Robin pleaded. Raven was shocked. Was he pleading?

"Robin…?" Robin snapped back into hard mode.

"Move Raven. MOVE" He shouted suddenly and Pushed Raven aside. It wasn't a hard push, but it got her away. Robin felt dirty. But he dint let that faze him. He hade already wasted too much time. The other titans would be up within seconds. Robin pressed another smaller button and entered the code.

Raven stared at him, not knowing what to do. When Robin was done, he caught Ravens eyes.

As Raven looked back at him, she saw it all. Sorrow, hurt, guilt, fear, stress, angry, but most of all, sorry.

As Robin looked into Ravens eyes, he saw it all. Sorrow, hurt, angry, fear, confused, But most of all, disappointment.


	9. Titans Free Fall

Raven let me go, but I was soon stoped by the other titans.

"Dude. What's going on?" Beast Boy asked.

"Yes friend Robin?"

Cyborg just shook his head at him. No way of avoiding them. I hade to get around them to the door. Unless…..

"I need to go." Robin said

"Go where?" Starfire said alarmed. He wanted to shove a Birdarang down her through.

Robin started to panic. He needed to be in Gothem by now.

Robin closed his eyes and took a few breaths.

"Robin?" Beast Boy asked.

"I'm asking one more time." Robin said. "Move. Right now."

Cyborg shook his head.

"No man."

Robin dashed into Starfires room and ripped the curtains away and slammed the window open. Robin jumped out of the window.

Beast Boy ran over to Stars window. What was he DOING? Beast Boy lost Robin in the dark.

They herd no 'splat' but hey also heard no clang of a birdarang ageist the tower. They were all worried. They all flew down to the ground, Raven was already there. There were tears streaming down her face. As she saw them, she pulled her hood over her face.

Robin was no where to be found. His motorcycle was gone. The tracing device in it hade been disconnected. His communicator was on his bed.

Where ever Robin was, he dint want to be found.


	10. To Gothum We Go

I was soon boarding a plane. As I walked down the Wight poster covered hall I thought of what was coming. As I took my seat I wondered if I could handle it. As the plan took off I thought of sleep, but I knew I wouldn't go to bed for a long time. As we landed I thought of Bruce. As I got off the plan no one was there to take me away from my thoughts. I watched 2 girls run over and hug there mother. But I dint cry. I wouldn't cry. No matter what. As I got into a big shiny black car I thought it should have a gun on the top like the Bat mobile. That would be cool. (COME ON HES A GUY!) As the city Gothum passed by I felt numb. But I felt nothing else. As I stepped into the large empty manor, I felt lonely.


	11. Enlightment but alone

I plopped down on my large bed. The soft red sheets felt good, exactly like the ones I hade at the T-Tower. I lay there waiting. Just waiting for something to stir. Someone to call. It was late at night; I should have known that he would be gone. Yet I felt so alone. And I realized that no one would ever call, that no one would ever stir. I jumped up and dashed towards Bruce's room, but no one was there. No one was ever there. But for the first time I realized it. And as I stood there, I knew I was on my own, and he wasn't there to help me. And finally, finally it donned on me. I was completely alone.


	12. Something about dishonor?

I walked down the side walk quickly. My dad would be SO mad at me. I was supposed to be home an hour ago. But I was really busy lately. He would understand…hopefully. I felt was so tiered like I could fall asleep as I was walking. I hadn't got much sleep the last few days. But that made me wonder how was Richard doing? This must be hard on him. He has to leave his little 'team' or whatever. Suddenly something caught my eye in an ally way. Was it-? No. I was just seeing….things. I walked a little faster. Then I heard a voice, which sent a cold felling down my spin, like someone putting ice down my shirt.

"You were supposed to help him" A raspy voice spat. "I trusted you. You're letting him face this by himself. You're pitiful. A dishonor."

I was shaking as I flipped around to face the person who said it, but no one was there. No one. And even though I was standing in the middle of a side walk full of people, a sudden felling of loneliness swept over me.


	13. Sorrow and Happiness really shouldnt mix

I had just entered Netherland. Everything was so quite. I looked around and saw no one. My eyes slanted suspiciously. It was to quiet. And things looked different. Darker. Sadder.

I ventured into happy's realm. And I took a double take. Everything was deep gray. It looked like Sad's realm.

"S-sorrow?" I said uncertainly. Someone stepped out of the shadows.

"Who is that?" I said quickly.

"Don't you recognize me?" The figure asked with a sniffle in her voice.

"Oh…its you sorrow." Raven said with relief,

"NO!" The figure sobbed. She stepped out of the shadows. A long deep gray cloak. She pulled it of her shoulders, and a pink almost gray leotard was revealed.

"H-happy?!?!" I exclaimed. She nodded.

And I wasn't sure why, but a sudden felling came over me bringing tears to my eyes. I felt alone.


	14. Time To Face The Facts

Robin walked aimlessly down the long dark halls. There was a strange empty felling in the pit of his stomach. He walked until he reached a room with a big fireplace and a lounge chair.

He sat in the overly cushioned chair. His green eyes slowly moved upward to the big gleaming portrait above the fireplace. His parents smiled tautly back at him. They seemed to shine.

'How could they have hade such a perfect life?' He began to wonder 'What if they hadn't died? What would have become of him? Would he have been as happy as them?'

He closed his eyes, but dint fall asleep. Slowly he lifted himself of the chair and just as slowly he shuffled over to the grand clock in the corner. He felt like it was 8 years ago, when he was just a 10 years old, in this very spot, felling the very same way, about to do the very same thing. He pulled down the pengalin and a door in back of the clock slide open. He stepped inside and the box slide downward. When the doors slide open a familiar, yet completely different sight came into view. The Batcave.


	15. It Was A Big Suit

Robin sighed. This was getting all to tiring. He should just suck it up and face facts. He made a promise to Bruce, and he hade to keep it. Why couldn't he grasp that concept? My feet started moving on their own accord. Robin moved down the familiar dark walk-ways. As he stepped on the appropriate place, the lights flickered on. The first thing Robin saw was the Bat suit. It hang life less and useless with out Bruce occupying it. The sight burned Robin's eyes yelling at him to let all the tears out. But of course, he dint. Robin opened the vacuum-sealed container. The material felt strange in Robin's hands. Robin pulled the suit on. It was a big suit.

What I hade seen in Netherland greatly disturbed me. I wasn't sure how to react. Happy warned Robin. Raven knew in her hart she wanted him to. But she wasn't about to admit that. She grabbed a book and aimlessly flipped through it only to be reminded of Robin by every page, paragraph, sentence, word, right down to every period. Raven cried out in frustration. How could that…that BOY do this to her? What had she DONE to deserve this? Raven was about to cry in frustration as well, when knock came to her door.

Barbra stood at the door of the Batcave. She was afraid to go in. She hadn't been in the Batcave in a month it seemed. Finally she cooked up her courage to pull down the pegilon. Later (or in a few seconds) she would be utterly delighted that she did because of what she saw on the other side if the door. Robin was in Batman's suit and it was 10 times too big for him….now take 5 seconds to picture that in your head.


	16. No Giggle Zone

Ello peeps! It's been awhile… If anyone's reading this…. o-0 I added little names before I change perspective for those who got confused. I re read all the other chapters and MAN SPELLING!! I'll go change that for you guys….

_Barbra and Robin_

Barbara doubled over laughing.

"Barbara!" Robin insisted.

"W-what do you think your doing?" she managed to puff out between fits if laughter.

"HES DEAD" Robin shrieked. Barbra stopped laughing instantly. "What do you think I'm doing" Barbra looked down at her feet. "I'm doing exactly what he told me to do" He said gravely. "I know it's a little big…" The tinniest smile appeared on his face.

"A little?" Barbra giggled. Soon they were both giggling excessively. After a while they both calmed down. Robins face fell into its serious position

"We've got a lot of work to do." Robin sighed.

"You mean YOU do!" Barbra pointed out. "He threw everything on you! I mean Bats was 37, your 17. This isn't going to work."

"I'm 18" Robin growled.

"Just the same! You can't handle a company AND be mini Batman all at once!"

"Oh yes I can!" Robin shot back "and I better be able to do it! The training for all of that was hell" Barbra wasn't amused.

"Really. You don't expect to do this alone."

"He expected me to." Robin replied with a deep frown

"He expected too much out of you! He always hade!"

"Maybe he hadn't! I can do this!"

"Your just one man."

"One man…with a goal."

_Raven_

I jumped up at the knock.

"Yes?" I exclaimed

"Raven?" said a soft high pitched voice

"Yes Beast boy" Raven said throwing the doors open. Beast boy looked uncertainly at her

"Are you okay?" he asked

"Yes yes….I'm fine...come in?" Beast boy gave her the strangest look.

"Um. No. I just came to tell you…you should really go talk to Starfire. She needs another 'girl'"

"Oh…um I don't think I can do that." Raven said quickly

"You need to!" Beast boy suddenly shouted and grabbed the front of her shirt and brought her face close to his "Life depends on it! This is your DUTY Raven!"

"BEAST BOY!" Raven yelled and pushed him away.

"Heh heh? Sorry but…..I'll go talk to Cy…..so you need to talk to Star…"

"FINE! As long as you never do that again."

"Whatever…." Beast boy turned to leave but before he got too far he turned quickly.

"Raven…"

"Yes Beast boy?"

"Why do you think he left?"

"I don't know….but I'm going to find out."


End file.
